


Family matters

by Slytherin_your_dms



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: ASSBABY, Childbirth, Family Feels, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Parents Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, graphic childbirth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:22:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26937331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slytherin_your_dms/pseuds/Slytherin_your_dms
Summary: Stiles and Derek have twins, they have to go through life with kids, with the help of a few friends.
Relationships: Allison Argent/Scott McCall, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Melissa McCall/Sheriff Stilinski
Comments: 4
Kudos: 58





	Family matters

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy!!

He had been feeling weird all day, a twinge in his lower back every 15 minutes. It hadn’t occurred to him that he was in labor, not until he was peeing and a gush of water splashed from between his legs. “Oh shit! This is really happening!!”  
Scott had werewolf hearing you see, and heard Stiles from the living room, where he was playing Mario Kart. He rushes into the bathroom, “right now?! Are you being for real?!”  
“Yes Scott, two babies are gonna come rushing out my ass some time in the next 24 hours!” The werewolf winces, “dude when you put it like that-“ however, he was cut off by Stiles’ low moan. Another contraction. As Scott leads Stiles through to the bedroom, he calls Derek, after a few rings, he picks up, “Scott I was in a meeting what the hell is wrong?”  
“Stilesisinlabor!”  
“What? Scott slow down!”  
“THE BABIES ARE COMING!”  
Scott hears shuffling, and then a scream, “HOLY SHIT I’m gonna be a dad!!”  
Scott rolls his eyes and hangs up, trusting Derek to get home quickly. He turns his focus to his best friend who is half naked, legs wide open, panting through a contraction, “Jeez Sti, warn a guy!”  
“Shit I’m sorry, Scotty it hurts so bad!”  
Scott climbs onto the bed next to the humans body and clasps his wrist with his hand and starts drawing out the pain, “Oh thank Jesus for wolfy painkillers!”  
“I’m gonna call my mom, she is gonna help with the birth right?” Stiles just nodded.  
“Mom, it’s Stiles, he’s in labor...yeah, contractions are like 7 minutes apart, ok see you in 10!”  
As soon as the phone ends, the front door to the loft slams open then shut, and Stiles knows who it is from just the heavy breathing, “Stiles?!”  
“We’re in the bedroom Der!”  
Derek runs in and whines at the sight of his mate in distressed. “Baby, are you ok?”  
Stiles whines high in his throat, “hurts.” He starts panting and Derek sees the head of the first baby start to make its way out of his mate. “No no no, c’mon Sti, wait until Melissa is here!” Stiles cries, and Scott moves between his legs. “Shit Derek we are gonna have to do this without my mom, this baby is coming now!”  
“Ok, ok we can do it.” Derek moves to sit behind Stiles, giving him a place to lean on. He holds his husband’s thighs, keeping his legs apart. “Sti, you have to push when you feel the next contraction ok?” Stiles just nods, his eyes squeezed shut, biting his lip. Derek rubs his back and kisses his temple, “you’re doing so good baby, we are going to have our pups, it’s all you, so strong.”  
Scott drowns out the words, thinking the moment too intimate for him to hear. Suddenly, Stiles groans and bears down, “Oh fuck, ok Stiles one more push and the head will be here!” Stiles breath hitches as a tear escapes his eye, “Yes baby you’ve got this!” Stiles squeezes the werewolf’s hand, no doubt breaking it.  
Scott tears up, “The head is out! A head full of hair on em!” Derek peers over Stiles’ now bare shoulder, “Oh Sti! They’re perfect already!” Stiles was covered in a layer of sweat, he had tears streaming down his face, “Der I can’t do it, I’m so tired-“  
“You can baby, you can!”  
Stiles screams as the baby’s shoulders come out, and breathes in deep after the release of his pup’s body. Shrill cries fill the air as Scott places the newborn on Stiles’ chest. All three of the adults are crying, “Der, it’s a boy, we have, we have a boy!” Melissa and Sherrif Stilinski run in, “I’m so sorry the traffic was horrendous we had to turn on the sirens!”  
They see Stiles, debauched and panting, a baby on his chest. Scott between his best friends legs smiling up at Derek who is crying, cooing at his mate and their pup.  
“Son! He’s gorgeous!”  
“There’s still another fucking one!” Noah laughs at his sons attitude but goes to hold his hand nonetheless.  
“Thanks for your help Scott, but right now I need you to get some blankets and call the rest of the pack!”  
“Ok mom, and we’ll done Stiles you did great!”  
As soon as Scott leaves, Stiles starts groaning again, Noah takes the baby boy and wraps him up in a towel, holding him on a chair next to the bed.   
“Ok Stiles this is gonna hurt a lot more because baby is breech ok, coming out butt first.”  
“Will they be ok?”  
“If you listen to me, can you do that?” Stiles just nods, another contraction rushing through him, “I need you and Derek to move right to the end of the bed, so you are nearly hanging off.”  
The pair slowly shuffle forwards, Derek taking any of Stiles’ pain.   
“Next contraction you feel, I need you to push, slowly.” Almost instantly, Stiles moans and pushes gently, Melissa slowly slips a finger in along with the baby to aid the birth. This makes Stiles cry out loudly, “Next time you need to push, don’t. Instead pant ok take quick sharp breaths, I’m going to get the legs out, and it’s gonna hurt like a bitch but you CAN’T push, its dangerous.”  
Derek gasps and Stiles nods again, fighting the tears. Stiles starts panting, he sounds like the woman at birthing class. It’s so hard not to push, not to give into his instincts.   
Meanwhile, Melissa hooks her fingers around one leg, slowly bringing it forwards and out, “That’s it honey keep at it, first leg is out!” Stiles whimpers through his breathing at the sting of the second leg, but soon it is born and Stiles gulps in air knowing he’ll need it for the next contraction. “Well done my boy, your mother would be so proud of you.” Noah strokes Stiles’ Knee, having given the baby to Scott who had previously entered the room again. He looked slightly horrified at the sight in front of him, but still rocked the newborn in his arms.   
“Shit fuck me it burns, I really can’t do this I can’t!”   
His dad looks him in the eyes, “You can, you can son, 10 more minutes of pain for a lifetime of happiness. Tears welling up, he nods, starting his breathing before pushing down, squeezing Derek’s hand once more. “Ok, this is going to feel like I’m lighting you on fire, but I am going to free the little one’s arms and shoulders now. Push hard for me ok, with all your might when I say go.” Stiles whimpers and leans back onto Derek who breathes along with him. Melissa frees the arms, the shoulders still to come. “Go!” Stiles bears down but not silently, “AAAAAAAAGGHHHHHHHHHH!!!!” The scream is full of pain, it is absolutely gut wrenching, Scott can hear the pack whine from their places in the living room. It is the type of scream that makes your throat hoarse. Even the Sheriff winces from his spot next to the human. “Well done! Well done Stiles!” Derek looks between his mate’s legs, and chokes a laugh that could possibly be a sob, “Baby, just the head, just the head then it’s all finished!” Stiles hums weakly, then follows his next contraction and pushes. The sound of cries fill the room, and that’s just the adults. “It’s a baby girl, we have a little girl!” Stiles is sobbing, his baby on his chest, the other wrapped in Derek’s arms. Melissa starts massaging his stomach, Stiles feels the uncomfortable slide of the afterbirth as it exits his body. “Oh my god it’s crazy, I feel fine, like nothing ever happened!”  
Stiles is put in sweatpants and moved to lean against the headboard, sheets newly cleaned. Derek cuddles up next to him, now holding their daughter as Stiles beams at the sight of Scott cooing over his son. Melissa smiles, “Can the pack come in?”   
“Of course.” The pack comes filtering in, whimpering at the smell of Stiles’ blood. “You guys, I’m gonna smell like blood for a while, you can’t whine everytime!” They smile, and fuss over the babies, Stiles is surprised by Jackson who sobs the second the baby girl is in his arms claiming, “she smells so good!” Erica strokes Stiles’ hair, “Ya know batman, for a second there I thought you were gonna die, that fucking scream!”   
“Catwoman, the baby was fucking BREECH it burnt like hell! Oh my god the shoulders hurt the most, get an epidural ladies, whilst you’re in hospital, get all the drugs you can!” Melissa cackles, “don’t I know it!” It’s Isaac who speaks up, “do they have names?”   
“They do! Der, tell them our son’s name.”  
“Noah, right now you are holding Eric Scott Hale.” He tears up, Erica beams, “ERIC!”  
“And Jax, you’re holding Jackie Lydia Hale.” Jackson Squeals.   
This was going to be a challenge but as long as they all have eachother, the journey should be easier

2 years later, after a pain free birth, Erica Boyd calls her daughter Stella Allison Boyd. Stiles sobs.   
Oh well, Derek cries just as hard when Isaac gives birth to Camden Derek Whittemore.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m a sucker for this story


End file.
